Image guided procedures, such as surgical procedures, can utilize image data obtained prior to or during a medical procedure to assist a user, such as a surgeon, in performing and navigating a procedure. Such procedures can be referred to as navigated, guided, or computer assisted surgery procedures. Recent advances in imaging technology, especially in imaging technologies that produce high-detailed, two, three, and four dimensional image data (e.g. computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), fluoroscopic imaging (such as with a C-arm device), positron emission tomography (PET), and ultrasound (US) imaging) has increased the interest in navigated surgical procedures.
In one example, navigation systems may require a dynamic reference frame to track the position of the patient should patient movement occur during the navigated procedure. The dynamic reference frame can be affixed to the patient. The dynamic reference frame can move with the patient to maintain a registration between image space and patient space.